1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to camping and hiking equipment and, more specifically, to frame structures which are convertible between various configurations to form different types of camping equipment and, more specifically, to frames which are convertible between bed, backpack, knapsack, carrying bag, etc., configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In camping and hiking activities, a premium is placed on the use of lightweight, convertible structures for easily transporting a variety of articles, such as food, clothing, shelter etc., and which can be reassembled to construct various articles, such as beds, chairs, packs, tents, etc. Thus, backpacks or knapsacks have been constructed with a frame structure to which the pack or knapsack is secured during hiking which distributes the weight of the pack or knapsack evenly over the wearer and provides a convenient mounting structure for the pack or knapsack. Upon reaching the final destination, i.e., the campsite, the frame structure can be converted into a bed, cot, chair or other support structure to support the user above the ground in a reclining or seated position.
Such frame structures must, of necessity, be lightweight and easily convertible between the various configurations, such as a backpack support, bed support, etc. As such, frame structures for camping equipment must contain a minimum number of individual, separable components for the required lightweight, ease of transportation and easy and quick re-arrangement between the various support configurations.
A number of such convertible frame structures have been devised for use in camping and hiking activities which are convertible between pack, bed and tent configurations. However, such previously devised convertible frame structures have utilized a large number of separate, interconnectable members and releasable connectors to achieve the desired convertibility. Obviously, the use of a large number of separate members adds weight to the frame structure, detracts from the ease of transporting the carried equipment and complicates the assembly and re-arrangement process. Furthermore, if one of the many number of components is lost, the desired frame configuration may not be able to be constructed. Finally, the large number of components increases the time required to reconfigure the frame between pack and bed configurations. All of these deficiencies have hindered the widespread use of such previously devised convertible camping and hiking frames.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a lightweight convertible frame for camping and hiking activities which is easily and quickly convertible between a variety of supporting frame configurations. It would also be desirable to provide a frame which is convertible between an elongated bed support configuration and a backpack or knapsack carrying configuration. It would also be desirable to provide a convertible frame for camping and hiking activities which includes a minimum number of interconnectable components. It would also be desirable to provide a convertible frame for camping and hiking activities which minimizes the need for separate connectors for the various components of the frame structure and the time required to erect and dissemble such components.